When a man loves a woman
by Nezumi4818
Summary: This is my first fanfic and i really don't know what to write now because first i'm not good in writing summaries and second because i'm swiss and english isn't my mother languages what means that in this story may be mistakes so be nice with me.Just read
1. Memories

Here it is, my first chapter of my first fanfiction. I just used the title because it was the first idea which _got through my head._ The fiction is about BB and a little about the squints cause this story takes place during a case. I hope you like it and enjoy reading :).

* * *

It was almost midnight; Friday would come in just a few moments.

Temperance was still working on the body underneath her. A 16 year old girl killed and then found by a river near DC. Everyone was already gone, even Zach. She gradually got hungry but she didn't care because she wanted to get the case closed.

_It was Monday. Temperance was in her office doing the paperwork from the last case of last week. It was still morning when he came. Normally it's almost lunchtime when he arrives to take her to the diner, but today must have been something special because he came so early._

_Temperance acted as if she didn't see him as he entered her office. There was this all too familiar shudder she felt since that damn Pam had shot him._

That week was the worst one she'd ever had. Thinking of him dead was too much for her. She hadn't told anyone about her feelings of course. She was strong. She wouldn't show any emotions. Not her. But she felt that there was something, missing. With him she felt guarded. And when she realized he was gone forever she despaired. He made her feel safe. He comforted her even if she didn't asked for it. Was it affection she felt for him? She sometimes really hated him. No, she thought, not hated, actually she really liked him, despite his constant Alpha-male thing. She had to smile suddenly as she remembered how he always opened the car-door and all those gentlemanly things he did everyday. Now, he's gone and she felt the lack of all those things. She missed him. She truly missed him.

First, she didn't wanted to go to his funeral but Angela did, like always, she persuaded her. The drive to the Cemetery was cruel. As they arrived she was numb. Overwhelmed by the truth that crashed down on her. She tried not to cry but she couldn't. Too long time she had held off her feelings and now everything burst out her.

Then it happened. She still couldn't tell what. Just darkness. Next what she felt was anger, and despair.

He was alive.

And no one had even bothered to tell her the truth.

_"Good morning, Bones"_

_Temperance looked up. She was already used to the Nickname he gave her so she didn't get unnerved anymore. Actually she liked it. But of course she didn't tell him that._

_"What are you doing here Booth? It's 8 o'clock."_

_He flashed her one of his disarming smiles and made his way to her couch where he sat down and looked at her. Without any response. He looked dreamy and absent._

_"Booth?" she said and looked almost worried._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"Pack your things we gotta go outside." Was his sudden answer._

_"Booth, I've got work to do and I won't just leave it because you fancy a jaunt."_

_"Bones, I'd like to 'jaunt' with you but there's a body." She looked embarrassed but didn't say anything. "A hiker found her yesterday."_

The ticking of her wristwatch brought her back of her musings. Midnight. Fatigue overwhelmed her. But she wanted to get that case ended, too long had the squints and her worked on it. Almost a week. She yawned and stretched her limbs. Then suddenly there was a sound. Fatigue was flashed away. Now she was watchful. Then lights switched on, on the floor. She heard footsteps and they came closer.

"Bones?"

Her muscles relaxed. She knew that voice. That lovely voice.

"Booth, what are you doing here? It's already midnight."

Then she saw him, first just his shadow. He then stepped to the platform and stopped before the examination table. He looked tired.

"I could ask you the same thing" He said finally. "You weren't at your apartment so I thought you'd have to be here." He said and smiled.

"You checked my apartment? Why?" She asked as she continued her work.

"Yes I did. You didn't respond to my knocking. Is that Samantha Becker?" Changing the theme.

"Yeah, but I haven't found anything new." Her voice sounded dejected.

"Ahh come on Bones, it's midnight! This can wait 'till tomorrow. You need some sleep."

She first wanted to tell Booth that she wasn't ready to go home, but as she looked up to his face, she couldn't resist. Sometimes it seemed like her heart could melt just because of that shimmer in his eyes. "Okay, I'll come. I just get my jacket." She walked passed him and as she did, she smelled his cologne. Don't Temperance, her inner voice warned her. Stay cool, Tempe we're just partners. From somewhere the voice of her best friend purred something what sounded horribly like '_Partners with benefits'_. God, Ange!

"Bones? Are you ok?" He said and brought her back to reality. Now she noticed that she still was standing next to him.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine, I will…I…I'll get my jacket now." And she walked away to her office

He stood there, wondering what just happened, because Temperance Brennan was always or at least most of the time attentive and not daydreaming. But maybe, he thought, it was just because she was tired.

"Can we go?" Came the voice from somewhere by the entrance. He turned around seeing her standing in the entrance surrounded by the light she looked like an angel.

"Yes of course, I am coming."

They walked in silence to the car. As they arrived by his SUV, Booth pulled the passengers' door open and Brennan got in. He closed the door and walked around the car and got in too. There were these gentle things again she thought.

_They arrived at the lake where they got out the car as Zach came to them. He gave Brennan some gloves and walked with her and Booth to the border._

"_The hikers' dog found the body." Zach said. "The body was wrapped in a cover but the water has peeled it away." The securing of evidence was already gone as they walked under the barrier tape and came to the place where, on an effused black plastic, something laid._

"_Female, Teenager may be 15." Brennan said after she knelt down to the body._

"_Cause of death?"_

"_Fractures on the ribs and on the shoulder, indicatives of some bullets. _

"_Anything Else?" Booth asked hopefully._

"_No, not at the moment that's all I can say. We need to get it to the Jeffersonian."_

"Wanna get something to drink?" He asked finally and broke the silence between them.

"It's after midnight Booth. And weren't you the one who told me I should go home?" She gazed out of the window and smiled. He looked at her and smiled too.

"Yup that was me." He said, now looking at the road. Silence hung over them again.

After some minutes in awkward silent and some hasty gaze exchanging they got to her apartment. Brennan grabbed her backpack and pulled the car door open. Booth followed her until they were at the house door. She wasn't looking at him, but he was looking at her and she knew that. She felt his gaze while she fumbled around her bunch of keys. Finally she looked up and suddenly noticed that her heart was pounding rapidly.

"I think I should go inside, I am kind of tired." She tried to put her key in the door but it fell out of her hand. "Oh shit." He bent down and snatched the keys not avert her gaze. "Thank you." She muttered. Something had to be wrong with his Bones, he thought. Nervousness wasn't her bag. As he gave her the keys he grabbed her hand and she shivered at his touch.

"I really should go Booth" She said quietly, melting at his look.

"Yeah you should. I just wanna be sure you'll make it inside safely." He said, still holding her hand. After a moment that seemed like an eternity she turned and opened the door where warmth came out.

"At seven?"

"Yes, like always, Booth."

* * *

So i hope you liked it and i'd like to read what you think about it!


	2. Hesitation and Surprise

So, here is chapter two. Hope you like it :)

* * *

_Next morning_

"Didn't get much sleep uh Bones."

Suddenly she was awake. She looked up and saw his face just some centimeters before hers.

"I brought you some coffee" he smirked.

"What time it is?" she muttered and yawned.

"8.45 am" he said and holding the cup to her.

"Thank you".

"_She was beautiful."_

_Brennan looked up to her best friend. The drawing showed a girl who smiled._

"_Yeah…Have you already searched through the missing list of teenagers?" Brennan said while she leaned down to the bones which were clean now._

"_Yes, her name is Samantha Becker." There had been 4 girls available but thankfully the teeth had been remained sacred so she could by means of that identify which of these 4 was laying now underneath her._

"Bones, you there?" a voice called out behind the fog in Brennan's mind.

"Hmm? Yes of course." She said confused. "You found something is that why you're here?"

"Yeah, I thought you'd wanna come with me because we've found her boyfriend." Booth said looking a bit concerned about her behavior.

"Boyfriend? I thought she didn't have one?"

"_Where are we going, Booth?"_

"_To Samantha's parents." was his only answer. He hadn't mentioned last night yet. Maybe he wasn't sure anymore if it was a good idea to touch her, Brennan thought. She stopped looking out of the window and watched her partner. He was concentrated on the road, both hands on the wheel, his knuckles white. They drove in silence 'till they got to some one-family houses._

_At the door was a bell and on the door plate it read: Becker Family. Booth rang the bell and a middle-age man opened the door._

_After the greetings they walked into the living room followed by Frank Becker. "Have you found my daughter?" was his first question._

"_Yes, we found her. She's dead, we're sorry for you loss." Booth responded slowly. Frank Becker's' face turned white. "Sweetie, who's there?" a voice came out from the next room. A woman appeared on the door, wiped her hands dray on the apron and sat down on the couch next to her husband. "Sarah, dear, these two people are from the FBI and they've found Sam. Sarah, she's dead." After these words there was silence in the living room. Booth cleared his throat and said, "We're sorry but we have to ask you some questions if that's all right."_

"_Yes, of course. What happened to Sam?" Mr. Becker said with a broken voice._

"_She has been murdered." Brennan spoke for the first time. Booth moved uncomfortably in the couch maybe he was afraid Brennan would be too cold, too scientific. But she wasn't, he had taught her well. She told them what they needed to know, without any science-expressions._

"_How long has she been missing?" Booth asked._

"_Tomorrow it would have been 2 weeks." Mrs. Becker said who hadn't spoken for a long time._

"_Did you have any conflicts before her disappearance?"_

"_No, she just kept out of everything. Just stayed in her room. We thought it could have been because of the school. Last month she finished high school and begun working so maybe it was because she missed her friends."_

"_Did she have a boyfriend?"_

"_No, she didn't. And we were happy that she didn't, because we thought she's too young for a boyfriend."_

"She has a boyfriend, I met some of her friends. They've told me that. She had to keep it a secret from her parents, because they thought she was too young for a boyfriend."

"Oh, ok then, I see." Brennan said a bit confused.

* * *

"You're Matthew Saylor?"

"Yes I am." The young boy opposite Booth and Brennan said in the interrogation room. He was 17 years old, was tall and looked quite normal.

"And you were Samantha Becker's boyfriend?" It seemed like Booths gaze pierced through the young mans' soul.

"What do you mean "were"? He asked sounding innocently.

"She's dead." Brennan said. He didn't cry.

"Why?" He just asked, but his eyes were wet.

"She's been murdered but we don't know why yet, I'm sorry."

"Where were you when she went missing?" Booth asked.

"We weren't together anymore since she had gone missing, so I don't know. The last time I saw her was Wednesday 2 weeks ago."

"Two days later she was reported missing. Where were you on Friday?"

"I was with my father; we had no school, so I went to see him. He doesn't live with my mom and me. They're divorced. I first met him at my eighth birthday." He sounded disappointed what was understandable.

"Ok. We'll stop here." Booth said. It seemed like he had noticed the frustration the boy felt at the moment.

_After they've visited Samantha's Parents the__y got back to the Jeffersonian. Brennan continued with her work while Booth first watched her but then got bored and walked to her office where fell asleep on her couch after some time. At 5 pm she took a little break and went to her office where her partner still slept. He looked so peaceful when he slept. She couldn't resist watching him for a long time. She felt peaceful too and she suddenly didn't want to work again. Quietly she went out of the office and walked to Angela's room._

"_Hey Sweetie, you're not working?" Her best friend said as she was feeding the "Angelator" with the newest information._

"_No, not anymore, I'd like to go home now. I'm a bit tired." And she really was._

"_You?" she gawped. "You go home, now? At half past 6 pm? What's up with you? Are you sick?" she bombarded her with questions._

"_No Ange, I'm completely normal, I'm just tired." Brennan said smiling._

"_Okay then, Good bye."_

"_Good bye."_

"_Booth, wake up!"_

_There was a big moan and then he opened his eyes and saw her face just inches apart of his._

"_Whoa, Bones you could really do that nicer!" He said as he sat up on the couch brushing his hands over his face._

"_You little baby!" She smirked. "Get up, I wanna go home." As she walked past him she stroked through his hair and she felt him shudder at her touch. He held her hand and pulled her back to him. Now he held both of her hands, warming her silky skin. She was so close now he could feel her breath on his face, warm and regular. She stretched herself up to him and kissed him. As their lips parted he looked at her and she smiled._

"_Should I have woken you up like that?" She looked so beautiful. Instead of responding he leaned down and kissed her again._

_Later, as they finally coerced themselves to stop kissing and go to the parking lot, they drove to the diner. While eating, they were gazing at each other the whole. She wanted to touch him again. But this didn't happen. Not yet. Booth paid the bill and they drove to Brennan's apartment. There they got out of the car and it took all of Booths strength not to take Brennan's hand and pull her through the apartment to her bedroom. But instead of doing that he said Good Night before something could happen that would destroy their professionalism. They were the best partners the FBI had ever had. There was no doubt about it. It almost broke his heart but he couldn't accept her offer of staying for a short time to drink something because he knew they wouldn't just rest by drinking something together._

"_No, sorry Bones but I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."_

"_Good night Booth." She said and he noticed the disappointment in her voice._

_The next days were like always, working, working and working. Booth didn't mention what had happened on Tuesday, but there were still the gazes that told him everything. They'd already found out the murder weapon, it was a gun, and there were 3 bullets; one in the shoulder and two in the back. Which indicated that the murderer didn't want to shoot; it was more like an act of desperation. What they knew by now was that she most likely still lived after she got shot but bleed to death short time after. The murderer had wrapped her in that plastic cover and threw her in the lake. They hadn't spoken to Matthew again. The days past fast and soon it was Thursday._

"Should we go to the diner? It's already 12.30 pm." Booth asked as they left the interrogation room.

"Yeah." She said and looked up at him. "Booth?"

"Hmm?"

"You know that we have still don't have any suspects."

"Yes I do know. Don't worry we'll get them early enough." He said smiling and placed an arm around the small of her back while they walked to the diner. This simple touch made her shiver. She had to think about their kiss, it had felt so right. She would never get enough of him, feeling him by her. Then a sound brought her back of her thoughts. It was her cell phone, someone was calling.

"Brennan."

"Hey Sweetie, you at home?"

"No we are just walking to the diner. Why?"

"Because I've got to tell you something, please come to my house. Booth can come as well."

"How do you know that Booth is with me?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ahh Bren, you know. I'm all-knowing. So you gonna come?"

"Ok, we'll be there in a few minutes."

* * *

"So Angela I wanna know now why you detained us from eating." Booth said, he wasn't very happy to have to come here, but Bones said that it sounded important. They sat in the living room. Better say living hall, because Angela and Jack had a living room about the same size as his apartment.

"We'd like to ask you…" she looked to her husband who nodded encouragingly "If you two would be godfather and godmother, because Jack and I, we're going to be parents. Around January." She breathed a sigh of relief. Booth and Brennan just watched the soon-to-be-parents, too stunned to say anything. That was not what they had expected.

Then after some moments Booth cleared his throat and said "Yes. Of course I wanna be your child's godfather; actually I'm a bit surprised that you picked me." "I've got to agree with Booth, I would like to, very much, and congratulations!" They both still seemed a bit astonished but after shaking hands with their best friends and agreeing to go eat something they really woke up out of their half dream. Angela grinned from ear to ear and her happiness was contagious, so it wasn't long until all four were smiling as they stepped out the door.

"We'll follow you, Hodgins. I don't know where this restaurant is." Booth said before getting in the SUV.

* * *

"It's very nice here Angela." Brennan said while she was looking around the restaurant. They sat at the table in a secluded part of the restaurant. Booth next to her, they both sat on the bench by the wall and Jack and Angela on the opposite side. Brennan was still a bit preoccupied almost nervous, although Booth didn't know why.

"Thank you, although Jack chose it." She was still smiling; she looked like happiness in person. The waiter came and they ordered their meals. While eating and talking Brennan relaxed and as they finished eating Booth leaned back and she allowed him to place his arm around her shoulders. This was his first touch since the kiss a few days ago. She shivered a little but then she relaxed and smiled, looking at Angela who seemed more then happy with this situation. After paying they went outside.

"Do you want to come with us dancing somewhere? I'm kind of in a dancing mood at the moment." Angela said while they walked down the stairs. Brennan already opened her mouth to refuse but Booth was first.

"Yeah of course." He smirked and looked at Brennan who didn't fancy going dancing but she didn't say anything.

* * *

"Oh come on Bones! It's a dance bar, people dance here. Not sit around." Booth stood up, took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

"No, Booth I'm already drunk I don't wanna fall on the floor." Brennan said, smiling and looking really drunk. Even when she's drunk she thinks logically Booth thought.

"You won't fall because you'll be dancing with me." He said grinning and pulling her closer while holding her strongly. There weren't many people on the dance floor so Booth could move her anywhere he wanted to. Brennan was beginning to enjoy herself. The music had a good beat and it felt good to have Booth's strong arms wrapped around her, his eyes locked on hers. She began to relax, moving her hips in time with his. Who knew Booth could dance like this?

_You run around town like a fool and you think that it's groovy_

_You're givin' it to some other guy who gives you the eye_

_You don't give nothin' to me_

_you painted a smile_

_And you dress all the while to excite me._

_But don't you know you're turning me on_

_I know that it's wrong_

_but I can't stop this pain inside me._

_Baby_

_love really hurts without you_

_Love really hurts without you_

_And it's breaking my heart_

_But what can I do_

_Baby_

"You're a very good dancer you know?" He said. "As are you." Was her response. They danced through the whole night, completely forgetting, that Angela and Jack were there too, but they didn't care much, they were too busy with themselves.

At last Booth and Brennan forced themselves to stop dancing and went to tell them that they were going home. Angela nodded mutely and Booth took Brennan's hand and they left. Midnight was long gone.

"Do you wanna come home with me, hmm?" Brennan hummed and staggered a little, before Booth came and held her.

"I think it's best. You'll hurt yourself otherwise." He smirked and led her to his car.

"I'm not that drunk, you know. But it would be nice if you come with me." She turned around and nearly crashed into him because he was right behind her. "Whoa!" Booth called out." Bones you have to warn people before suddenly stopping!"

"Oh you poor Booth!" she stroked above his cheek and smiled drunkenly. The line she had drawn felt like it would burn even after she removed her hand from his face. God she was killing him. She was so damn beautiful; he wondered how long he could still resist not kissing her again. She tumbled leaning against his chest. She felt his relaxed heart pounding and for the umpteenth time she wondered how he could be calm even when they were in the utmost danger. She relaxed and they stood like that for some minutes before she looked up into his eyes. His eyes were closed but as she looked up he opened them and the depth of the emotions in there made her weak in the knees. Moments later they composed themselves, pulling away from each other and got in the car.

While driving Brennan was looking outside and Booth wasn't sure if she'd already fallen asleep. The radio was warbling to itself while he drove to her apartment. There he silently killed the engine and got out. He opened the passenger door and found a sleeping Bones there. Carrying her like a newly wed husband up the stairs and unlocking the door, he entered. She nestled to him and mumbled "Thank you Booth" as he pushed the bedroom-door open. As he laid her on the bed she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him down to her face. She kissed him and brought him to rest on her. He passionately kissed back, wanting to drown her in the emotions he felt for her.

* * *

Reviews pleace :D

PS: song is by _Billy Ocean_ and is called _Love really hurts withouth you_


	3. Pleasure or Dislike?

Chapter 3! I hope you're still interested :D

* * *

The sun woke him up the next day. He lay in her bed. With her sleeping on his chest, his arms around her she was breathing constantly, looking so peacefully beautiful. He watched her sleeping for a long time. Here, by her he felt perfectly happy. He stroked across her cheek and reached up to brush a strand of hair away from her face. Her eyes opened and for a moment she looked disoriented. "Have we…I mean did we…?" she asked him a snatch later.

"No we haven't." Was his answer to that unfinished question. She relaxed, laying again on his chest and listening to his steady breathing. She closed her eyes again and fell asleep minutes later.

As she woke up again the bed was empty. She sat up and looked around her bedroom, disappointed that he had gone without waking her. But then she heard something, coming from the bathroom. Water. He's showering here? She asked herself. The radio in the bathroom was quite loud and she wondered how she could have sleep with that noise. She stood up and put on a top and a pair of boxer shorts. She wandered to the kitchen and made coffee. Still hazy from the headache she stood there by the bar-table as the bathroom door opened and Booth got out. Just a towel around his waist, he closed the door and froze for a moment when he turned and saw her observing him. His hair still wet, water made its way down his cheeks.

"Good Morning." He said finally and walked past her to make coffee. She smelt coconut. He smelt of her coconut shampoo. God he had used her shampoo! The very idea induced a prickle in her stomach. She heard flatware clattering so she looked up. He was searching for a cup in different kitchen cabinets.

"Morning Booth." That was a bit late, she thought thereafter. She walked to him showing him where the cups were.

When the coffee was done he sat on the table and Brennan followed him, taking a chair to sit next to him. They drank in silence, the radio in the bathroom still on. As Booth finished his cup he stood up, put it in the sink and walked back into the bathroom. Some minutes later he returned fully dressed.

"I'm gonna buy us something to eat, ok?" He fetched the car keys out of his pocket.

"Yeah thank you. I'll go shower while you're gone." She stood up and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

The morning passed quite fast. When he came back she was already showered and they ate while talking about the case. On Monday they wanted to investigate Matthew again. But there were almost 2 days left with nothing to do, which Brennan didn't like much. Normally she works on Saturday too but today she couldn't because she had already found everything that could have been found. Before midday Angela called and wanted to know if she got safely home last night.

"What are we gonna do today?" Booth asked.

"I don't know, normally I'm at the Lab. What do you suggest? "

"I don't know. Do you wanna go bowling?"

"Oh Booth you know that I'm bad at bowling."

"Who cares? I'll teach you." He smirked getting up from the chair, taking her hand and pulling her to the door.

"Hey, who said that I concurred with that?!" She called out but didn't get a response.

* * *

Tying her shoes, she sat on a chair on bowling alley 8, while Booth typed their names in that little computer. As she looked up she froze.

"Bones?! You wrote 'Bones'? Isn't it enough when _you_ call me that, do other people have to know that too? And by the way it's not very nice, what will people think?"

"Don't worry, people don't care. And you're my Bones so if someone says something, you shouldn't be bothered by it, I'll handle it. I like calling you that so." He smiled from ear to ear and came to her with two bowling balls in his hands "Red for you, Green for me." " But red isn't my favorite color." She said, almost offended that he didn't know after years. "I do know that blue is your favorite color, Bones, but in bowling the color doesn't matter, it's the weight what counts." He was amusing himself, but he didn't patronize her, which Brennan appreciated. "But green is your favorite color." "Coincidence. So you start, show me what you can do." She flashed him a gaze which clearly told him how much she didn't like doing that. The first roll was bad. He of course made a strike, but didn't mention it. With time she got better, but when it was her turn again she looked back briefly but he wasn't on his seat anymore. She was startled suddenly as he was right behind her. The ball slipped from of her hand and crashed on the floor.

"Look." He came to her, grabbed the ball, gave it to her again and took her hand where she was holding the ball. Almost the whole weight of his body was on her, he leaned down and pulled his and her arm back and then threw the ball. Strike. He straightened up and as she did that too he didn't move backwards, faces just inches apart. She lost herself in the dark brown of his eyes, not able to move.

"You see, not that hard." He smirked and stepped back to get a ball. She had to admit that it was very enjoyable, although she wasn't that good. After the third game they got hungry. While Booth was paying Brennan brought back their shoes and waited by the entrance. She looked at her wristwatch as he came.

"It's 3 pm, too late for lunch and too early for dinner. What are we going to do now?"

"We could cook by ourselves. At either yours or mine?" Booth asked, looking at his own watch.

"At my place, but we first have to buy some groceries. What do you want me to cook?" She said while they walked to the car.

"Don't know. We will see. I just have to go to my apartment for a bit."

* * *

Buying groceries with Booth was really very strange. While walking through the different shelves, one of them was pushing the shopping cart, the other one brought the groceries; they discussed what they could cook. It almost looked like they were a married couple. Brennan though wasn't very excited by that but didn't care much. At her apartment Booth first turned on the radio and then helped her prepare the kitchen. Cooking was really funny and Brennan didn't think that he could cook so well, actually she had expected that the kitchen would be the biggest mess after they'd cooked but she was wrong. Particularly because they had listened to music while cooking, which means that Booth was dancing around the kitchen the whole time, trying to grab her hand and bring her to dance with him.

"Oh come on Booth, stop please or the roast will burn! Stop please!" She begged as an exceptionally stirring song came on and Booth could no longer stand still "It still has to have 5 more minutes in the oven!" was his excuse and he finally snatched her hand and pulled her away from the oven. "If it needs to be…" she said hiding a smile as she let him lead her to a more spacious place in the kitchen. The beeping from the oven 5 minutes later was very annoying. They fell apart and Brennan ran to the oven, unaware of the melancholy gaze he flashed as he looked after her. After some seconds he turned and began to lay the table.

"Booth can you help me?" She asked him from the kitchen. He stood up and walked to her to help her with carrying the dinner. During dinner, they listened to music and talked about the case. The roast was delicious and soon the first bottle of wine was empty. Strawberries with cream were the dessert. After eating they cleared up and washed the dishes. Booth, after the quite serious dinner, began to dance again and made Brennan dance too. Soon the kitchen was used as a water fight battlefield and both were soaked with dishwater. "Okay, we should stop now, or the apartment will be underwater." Brennan said breathless, throwing him a dry towel. He agreed mutely and begun drying the floor. After they had cleaned the kitchen Brennan went to take a shower. Booth meanwhile wandered through her apartment to study her books and music, and finally sat on the couch with a book. He was flipping through the book when she came out from the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe and her hair still damp. He didn't see her move to him, until she leaned over the back of the couch and began kneading his shoulders. He was momentarily startled but after looking over his shoulder, and seeing her standing behind him, he relaxed.

"You do that very well." He hummed leaning back onto her belly. She felt butterflies in her stomach and she got warm and cold at the same time. She stopped kneading and he turned around.

"Is something wrong?" He said worried. He stood up and walked around the couch, taking both of her hands in his and pulling her closer to him. She just wanted him near her, feeling him next to her but there was doubt. Doubt that she was doing the right thing. He wanted to say something, comfort her but he couldn't. He was caught of guard by her beauty. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, placing her forehead on his while his eyes closed too. They breathed in together. In. Out. She relaxed but the tingling in her stomach didn't stop. As she stepped back he opened his eyes looking at her in a way that made her feel so contented.

"I'm going to bed, Booth." She wanted to walk to the bathroom but he still held her hands. "I'll sleep on the couch." He said trying to hide the disappointment. He had wanted to say something else but that was the only thing he could get out. Releasing her hands she walked to the bathroom. He spread out the blanket she had already put out ready for him and sighed. As she stepped out the bathroom she walked to him. She kissed him on the cheek and said "Good night Booth" she turned and went into her bedroom. After turning off the light he laid down on the couch.

She couldn't fall asleep. The thought that Booth was just some meters away from her, made her restless. It had already been an hour that she had been laying there, tossing and turning sleeplessly in the bed. Booth was surely not awake anymore she thought. But nevertheless she got up and tiptoed to the living room. She walked around the couch, kneeled down and looked at him. He was sleeping. But just as she went to stand up again he opened his eyes. He looked at her; even through the darkness he could see her beautiful face. He sat up and stroked his hand tenderly over her cheeks.

"I couldn't sleep." She said. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. As he flinched slightly she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her lips. Since their first kiss she was addicted to the touch of his lips on hers. This single touch alone was already better then all others she had ever had. She allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth. He tasted amazing. None of her expectations matched in the slightest with what she could experience now. Still kissing her, he hauled her onto the couch, laid her carefully down onto the cushion and he climbed over her. She took off his wife beater while he was kissing his way over her throat. Releasing her of her tank top, then he began to undo the clasp of her bra. She always had known that her partner's body was well muscled, but seeing and having it over her was something much different. She yearned for him, shuddering all over with desire. After he helped her out of her shorts, their lips parted and she gasped for breath. Finally his shorts were taken off too; he kissed her passionately as he thrust inside her. She moaned and cried out his name, his given name. Her mind dimmed and all she could think about was him and how well they fit together, as if they were predetermined to be together. He was perfect. Despite his enduring self-confidence she had to admit that he really was good. Not good, amazing. His tongue ran over her body and she trembled. How could he have waited so long? He asked himself. She was amazing. Since their first meeting he felt attracted to her. But he didn't want to risk their professionalism although he had suffered by it. He should have acted after Sully left, but he didn't. But now, in this moment he had dreamed about for over 3 years, she was his. All the more, he wanted to kiss her more than he was already, show her how important she was to him, how much he adored her, loved her. But he couldn't say it; he was too afraid that she would draw back. Suddenly she stopped kissing him, had she felt his hesitancy?

"Bones I…I have to tell you something…I" She silenced him by placing one finger on his lips.

"Not now." She said tracing a line down his lips over his chin to his throat and then hungrily pulled him back to her lips.

* * *

:) What do you think of it?


	4. No buts'

Chapii 4 is waiting for you :)

* * *

Only now, that he was waking up, did he noticed how little space they had on the couch. But he didn't care, because she was so close to him; skin on skin. Her face was nestled into his chest. He kissed her on the forehead murmuring an "I Love you" in her hair. At his touch she cuddled up against his chest even more; hugging him, but sleeping on. He wanted this moment to never end; his Bones close to him like never before, sleeping in his arms.

Later that morning as she was showering, he was making coffee for them. He heard the water stop, he carefully opened the bathroom door. She stood there naked by the dressing-table, her back facing him as she combed her hair.

"Don't move!" He shouted from the door. She turned the comb still in her hand.

"I have to ask you what you're doing here Ma'am."

"Are you a policeman?"

"Yes, therefore I may ask you embarrassing questions. Drop the comb and step away from the dressing-table."

And that she did.

* * *

He walked towards her. Running his hand over the smooth line of her back, urging her to arch into him, he felt her tongue move against his, tasting him as she suddenly recalled what things his tongue could do to her body. But then, the doubts came again, it could destroy so many things, although she never wanted to leave his strong embrace.

"Why don't we do something else today?" she breathed against his lips as she parted.

"For my part, I could stay like this forever." He said, bringing her again to his lips.

"We could rent a DVD." Was his suggestion minutes later.

"On Sunday?!" she said, pushing her hands against his chest to induce a minimal distance between them.

"Ok, then not rent, but I have some at my apartment, I should go there anyway,"

"Let me get dressed." She said and walked out the bathroom before he could snap her hand. Like he had foreseen, she moved he hand away, but he wouldn't give up now that he was closer to her than ever.

She thought what had happened just moments before and she felt sad. She had always wanted him, but now that he was with her she wasn't sure anymore if it was right. She hated herself for the doubts she had. Why should it be so wrong if they would be together, she asked herself again and again. The answer was, it wouldn't. She relaxed.

"Take a warm jacket with you, it's raining outside", he shouted in her direction, then looking back through the window to the fog, which was hanging over the streets.

"Yes Sir." Was her response and to his relief she sounded amused. He hadn't lost yet, he thought as he wandered to the living room, starting to smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Brennan asked as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to be here." He said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Me too." She said looking up to him. After closing the door, they walked downstairs to the car. No one would have expected that it was afternoon because the fog and the dark clouds made it seem like evening or night. And it was cold and she begun shivering.

"You didn't listen to me, hmm?" He said as they got in the car, switching on the heater. Booth shouted at the radio because the weather-forecast-speaker announced bad weather for the next few days and at last it cut off, they drove in silence. Fortunately as the radio cut off they were already near his apartment, so he couldn't get angrier.

"You wanna stay here?"

"No I'm coming with you, although I won't know most of your DVD's." Rain wasn't falling at the moment but the fog was so dense, they couldn't even see the end of the street. Glad to get in the warmth of the house they ran up the stairs. After undoing the lock they got in, Booth immediately ran to his bedroom and Brennan wandered through the living room. She finally found the DVD's as he walked towards her, throwing his bag on the couch.

"Found something?" Anger was gone. She shook her head and both of them kneeled down to see the whole collection.

"Better if you choose, I've got no idea what to choose from." He took one, though short, and then looked at her.

"I think this one's good, a bit of history packed in a story, you'll like it." He smirked, got up and put it into the bag. She stayed there kneeling and studied the DVD's.

"You coming?" he asked and turned to her.

"Yeah." As they got out it was raining like hell and they stayed under the canopy, looking for the car, which was hidden by the fog and the rain. Booth unlocked the car with the key fob and somewhere in the dark orange lights flashed on. Why had he parked the car so far away, he was asking himself.

"Do we dare?" he asked taking her already cold hand and they ran off into the night. Like expected they got soaked to the skin after some seconds. It seemed like the way to the car stretched to the length of a football pitch. Not letting go of her hand he ran to the point where the orange lights had disappeared. Finally seeing the features of the car they ran towards it. Sliding and stopping in front of the car, they breathlessly got in. After they'd closed the doors, searching for breath they looked at each other. They both looked like they had swum in a lake. Booth's jacket clung to his chest; he was holding the wheel with white knuckles. Brennan's hair seemed even darker, raindrops flowed over her face and with her pupils widened she looked like she was crying.

"Can we go home" she asked with chattering teeth. Nodding he turned on the engine and they drove home. Strangely the radio was working again and bawled a song.

_And at  
The end of the day  
Well remember the days  
We were close to the edge  
And well wonder how we made it through  
And at  
The end of the day  
Well remember the way  
We stayed so close to till the end  
Well remember it was me and you'cause we are gonna be forever you and me  
You'll always keep me flying high in the sky of love_

Brennan for her part was surprised how fast the time passed as she stood before her door. Searching for the door key she fumbled in her pockets.

"You can stop searching." A rough voice hummed behind her. She turned and found her face just before his. Looking down she saw her keys dancing in his hand. As she looked up again she saw him smiling and his eyes sparkled.

"You stole my keys?" She asked lifting an eyebrow. "That's very unlike you."

"You have to know that people who have fallen in love often do things they don't normally do." Reducing the distance between their faces even more if that was possible even he brought a hand to her chin to lift her face closer. Squelching the minimal remaining distance his lips crashed on hers. He pushed her against the door, hungrily tasting her, while unlocking the door. He guided her to the bedroom but just in front of the door she pushed him away, hands on his chest, looking at him with big eyes and swollen lips.

"I need a shower." She said, strongly and turned and walked into the bathroom, although she nearly died at his gaze. It may not happen, she warned herself. While warming herself up by the hot jet of water she thought about what had happened this weekend unaware that tears were falling from her cheek and blending with the water flow on the floor of the shower. She closed her eyes and a moment later she felt strong hands moving on her back and his lips touched hers. As she opened her eyes again their lips parted and he ran his thumb over her cheeks wiping the tears but hot water ran down them anyway.

"Let me in. Let me be there for you." He said, nearly begging her, eyes widened. Brennan stood there, hot water running over her body, Booth in front of her looking at her, she started sobbing and hugged him. He led her out of the shower, clothing her in a bathrobe and sat her on the step next to the bathtub. Silently tears were falling on her hands as she looked at them, feeling Booth sitting next to her in another bathrobe.

"I'd like to let you in but I'm afraid, Booth. I'm afraid that if that doesn't work, it would break us apart and then we couldn't work together anymore. I don't wanna lose you as my partner Booth." Another sob-attack hit her and she leaned into his embrace again. She finally wanted to tell him all her feelings, everything that had occupied her mind. She wanted to stop the pain in her heart she felt every time she looked at him; the yearning for him. While her tears fell on his shoulder he stroked over her back and damp hair, trying to calm her.

"We will make it, Temperance. I'm sure we will. Come on, I'll make you some tea, that helps." He said. He stopped stroking her and stood up. Taking her hand he dragged her out the room. After laying her gently down on the couch he walked to the kitchen and filled two mugs with hot water. When he had finished he sat down next to her.

"Peppermint?" He said as he gave her the mug smiling a little. She took it and returned his smile.

"Thank you Booth." She said and took a sip. "For everything." Leaning sideward to his shoulder she exhaled a deep breath. They sat there like that for a long time.

"Do you still wanna see that movie?" His voice broke the silence. She murmured in agreement and stood up. After slipping into some shorts and a top she went to the bathroom to comb her hair. She got out and walked to the couch, where he already sat, wearing a wife beater and shorts and studying the remote control.

"What movie is that?" she asked him as he started the DVD-player.

"Pearl Harbor." He said smiling and pushed the button to pause the movie.

"Let me guess, a war film?! And I'd be interested in that why, I see enough death at work?"

"Ahh but it's not just a war film Bones, it's about these two pilots and a woman, just watch, ok?" he summed up shortly.

"But…" she started but he cut her off. " No buts. Turn off your brain for two hours, ok?" He said still smiling as he started the movie again.

"Okay." She said and settled back.

* * *

Hope you liked it...song is called _High_ by_ Lighthouse Family_ (such a wonderful, old song)


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5 ! just read :D

* * *

"Bones? Still awake? "He asked after they had watched over an hour. She leaned against him again and breathed constantly. Not one of them had spoken a word while they had watched the movie.

"Hmm?" she murmured back and looked up to him. She had to admit that it was a good movie, although she couldn't believe some of the facts.

"I just thought you were sleeping." He smiled and nudged her a little with his shoulders. "You wanna eat something?" Now that he had asked her, she noticed how hungry she was. Nodding at him she sat up right. He got up, turned to her and took her hands to help her to get up. "Chinese?" He said while doing that. "Yep." She said, took the empty mugs, walked into the kitchen and washed them up. Booth meanwhile took out his phone and dialed the number. As he had ordered and broke the connection he wandered to her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and placed his cheek on her head. Taking he hands in his, she felt the slow beat of his heart and it didn't last long until hers joined. The doorbell finally burst the silence. Booth exhaled a long breath and left the kitchen. Some seconds later she followed him, and saw him closing the door she walked to the couch and sat down. He laid down their dinner and gave her the chopsticks and a box with noodles inside. Grapping his own box he settled back and after one bite he pressed the play button.

"Does it taste good?" he asked her as a plane in the movie glided to the sunset. She nodded spellbound listening to the melody which was playing in the background. As they had finished their meal Booth took the empty boxes and threw them away. When he returned, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her towards him. At the end of the movie she felt a bit queasy; she hadn't expected to be so sensitive. It hadn't been a very happy ending and she couldn't help feeling sad. Booth had noticed her uneasiness and brought her closer to him.

"It was just a movie." He said knowing how she felt. Looking in her eyes he lost himself in the big ocean of feelings. They lay on the couch, Brennan's head on his chest while he stroked over her back, the room already dark and the only light came out from the kitchen. Outside the clouds had passed and now he looked at a star-spangled sky. His gaze wandered back to her face, her eyes closed. Then she opened them and looked up at him in a way that made him shudder inside. He wanted to tell her what he had wanted to say long time ago, his lips already parted to speak as she pulled herself closer to him nuzzling against his throat. The minutes went by and he felt horrible. Quite contrary to her, she was lying on him eyes closed and may be she was already asleep. Then something rang, it turned out to be the telephone. Booth looked at the display from the radio; 9 pm.

"Bones, there's someone calling." He said gently waking her. Opening her eyes she first looked disoriented, then her gaze cleared and she walked out the room, still a bit unstable. He settled back in the cushion deliberating what to do now. After taking some deep breaths he stood up and tiptoed to her. There was no light anymore and he could only see her features formed from the sparse light of the stars and the half moon. She had turned her back to him looking at the stars, which had always fascinated her. He was only inches away from her and as she finally recognized his reflection she gasped and turned around.

"Booth!" She called out. "You mustn't do that again!"

"Bones. I've got to tell you something…I …I know you are…I mean you have to know…It must stop…" He broke up desperately fumbling for words. Brennan looked up again, concerned about his behavior.

"What's up, Booth?" she finally said and took his hand, which, she noticed, trembled.

"I…I love you" It was barely a whisper but she had understood. Her heart stopped beating. His too. Hardly realizing what he had said as already new words were slipping out of his mouth. "Most ardently." After ages she felt her heart pounding again and as she closed her dried mouth she felt tears running over her cheeks. "No, don't cry." He whimpered fearing the worst. More tears streamed down and he felt awful. He should have known that that would happen, that she would draw back. But to his surprise she didn't run away, beginning to sob she fell into his arms. Stunned he stroke over her hair.

"I love you too, Booth" she said through her sobs. These words floated in his mind and not until moments later did they register. Pulling her closer to him he still couldn't believe what was going on. Slowly she eased off and as the sobbing subsided she peeled away enough to look at him.

"But I never could say it out loud. I was never in a situation like in this one. I'm not sure if it's okay what we're doing here, Booth." She said and sat on the counter. Tears still running down her face.

"The proof of the pudding is in the eating." He said wisely chuckling a bit.

"Pudding." She said irritated and amused at the same time.

"You know what I mean. Let's try." He smiled weakly, walked to her and planted a feather light kiss on her forehead. After looking up to her, he walked out the room. That was not what she had expected. Jumping from the counter she wandered into the living room, seeing him laying on the couch. She sat on the end of the couch watching him closely and after he had tucked up his legs so she could lean back, she crossed her arms around his knees looking at him. He bent forward lifting her head with one hand at her chin so that her face was before his. Her heart begun to pound and as he leaned forward further his lips touched hers, first she hesitated but as he pounced on her, her last doubts lost their grounds. Feeling his whole weight on her body made her shudder and she pulled him closer to her, not stopping kissing him.

"Bedroom?" He wheezed and she moaned in agreement.

* * *

"Hey Sweetie." A voice brought her back to the present. Blinking she saw her best friend sitting on the chair opposite her. "Good morning. Had a hard night yesterday hmm?" Angela said sounding amused. Yesterday, Brennan thought.

_While they were heaving themselves __intimately entwined to the bedroom their desire for each other could have blown up the whole building. As Booth finally opened the door he pushed her onto the bed and begun rolling up her top kissing every newfound inch of her body. After he had removed all her clothes she begged him for more but he placed a finger on her lips to silence her. He forced her arms apart and she struggled with them but he was too strong. Laying there spread out and exposed to him she let him kiss her again. As he let go of her arms she started taking his clothes off. He observed her like she was a long buried treasure, proud to be the owner. He parted her legs and …_

"Dr. Temperance Brennan! How long did you stay here yesterday? Midnight?"

"Hmm?" she snapped back to attention. "Angela I wasn't here yesterday, or Saturday." She said her eyes still glassy. Angela's mouth opened in astonishment. But then a smile rose on her lips.

"So Agent sexy-body stayed by you this weekend?" She said grinning.

"Don't call him that."

"Don't deny it." She answered back smiling from ear to ear. Brennan already wanted to contradict but then gave up because she knew that Angela would find out anyway and nodded.

"There you are!" She was delighted at the grin which grew on Brennan's face. "And what have you two done these long days?" Accenting the word long. That was very like Angela, more curious then anyone else. Sighing she begun telling her what happened at the weekend, but just as she was at the part where she couldn't fall asleep she stopped. There was a knock and then Booth entered, but after he saw Angela's smile he froze, not sure what kind of smile that was. He went for the already-knowing kind of smile.

"Hey Angela." He said not breaking his gaze towards her.

"Hey Booth." neither did she.

"Um…Bones, the boy, Matthew Saylor is here. You wanna come with me?" He said, now looking at Brennan.

"Yeah…yes I'll come." She said a bit overwhelmed with this situation. She took off her lab-coat and walked around her desk shortly patting Angela's shoulder and murmuring an assurance that she would hear the whole story sometime and walked out the office, Booth followed her after flashing a calculating gaze at Angela, who was still smiling.

* * *

Soo this one was really short, but I hope you liked it and please reviews :)


	6. Giving a name

Soo the last chapter, thanks for them who have hold on until now :)

* * *

"Why did I have to come again? I already told you what I know." Matthew Saylor said, sounding nerved not nervous like the first time. Sitting in his chair, his arms crossed he looked at them with a defiant posture.

"Look buddy, we have to know everything about Samantha. Her hobbies, her friends, everything." Booth said no less stern, looking at him he leaned down a bit. After some moments Matthew swallowed while his eyes switched between Brennan and Booth, then he sighed.

"She liked climbing in her free time, sometimes she went to the cinema with her friends but otherwise she didn't do many things beyond school." He finally said. "Oh and she sometimes worked for her uncle. I think she mowed the lawn to earn some money for a car. But she stopped working for him about a week before we broke up."

"Do you know why?" Booth dug deeper.

"Uhhm…" Matthew said looking at the blanket. Brennan raised her eyebrows as Booth looked at her and they understood each other. There was something he knew but didn't want to tell and the best thing to do now was wait, render the other uncertain and make him tell them more. And it worked.

"Sam told me that her uncle…he had touched her, that he was always close to her." He said fumbling with the sleeves of his sweater. "And I told her to tell her parents but she didn't want to. I think she was afraid that her parents wouldn't believe her but her mom didn't like him anyway."

"What's his name?" Brennan asked after some time.

"Daniel Becker. He's the brother of Sam's Dad. He's around fifty I think and he works in a garage."

"Ok that's all. Thanks Matthew." Booth said after flashing a gaze at Brennan, He walked pass the boy, patting his back shortly and then left, Brennan following him.

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Booth asked Brennan as they walked to the parking lot after they had searched Daniel Becker's address.

"Do you think it was her uncle?" she asked back.

"Maybe." He said and looked at his wristwatch. 10 am. They walked in silence to the car and after they had fastened their seatbelts, Brennan told him the address.

"Why are you so quiet?" Booth finally asked concerned, breaking the silence. She pulled her gaze away from the window and looked at him.

"I'm just thinking." She said and looked through the window the nature elapsed in colored stripes feeling Booth watching her. After he had turned his head to the street she closed her eyes arranging her thoughts. Driving in silence begun to be the norm Booth thought while they passed a welcome-sign of the town Daniel Becker lived.

"Wake up Bones we're here."

"I wasn't sleeping just because my eyes were closed." She said, more speaking to herself than to him. She got out and took in the neighbourhood. Before them were some battered houses which looked like no one had lived in them for a long time. A bit hidden from these dumps they found number 4 which was in somewhat of a good condition. There was a big garden around the house. Two people were sitting outside in chairs, one of them was reading the newspaper the other one slept. Booth and Brennan walked towards them and just as they stood before them the woman noticed them and looked up the newspaper.

"Hi I'm special agent Seeley Booth and that's my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. Are you Mrs. and Mr. Becker?" The man woke up and blinked at them.

"Yes we are." The woman said.

"What's up?" The man said not as kindly as his wife.

"We're here because of Samantha, your niece. You surely knew she was missing?"

"Was?" The woman asked concerned. Brennan was surprised that they didn't know about their niece's death but then she remembered what Matthew had said. Samantha's mom didn't like her brother-in-law, but wouldn't they have told them about something important like that? Even if they weren't very friendly?

"She's dead." Booth said and startled her out of her thoughts. "Sorry for your loss." He gave them some seconds then he continued. "Samantha had worked for you before she when missing." It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"Yes she helped Dan in the garden to earn some money. I think she wanted to buy a car." Mrs. Becker said. "But just some weeks before we found out that she was missing, she didn't come by anymore. Maybe because she had enough money." The last part she said more to herself then to them. "I'll go make some tea." She said and walked away.

"Samantha felt queasy in your presence." Booth said using the opportunity to talk alone with Mr. Becker. His already dark eyes seemed to darken even more but he didn't say anything and as his wife came out with some cups he didn't look up.

"You maltreated her." Booth continued ignoring Mrs. Becker.

"Daniel?" Her voice sounded confused and distrustful at the same time.

"I…I…"

* * *

"So he did it?" Angela said. They sat in the lounge with the squints, telling them what had happened after.

"Mr. and Mrs. Becker went with her picnicking one day in a forest near that lake, but as Mrs. Becker drove home to get something Daniel threatened Samantha to not tell her parents anything about what he had done. She got scared and ran away, but he chased after her, though he's fifty and isn't as fast as she was so he panicked and took out his gun and shot her." Brennan narrated. Minutes passed in silence.

"He didn't want to do it." She said finally comforting herself with these words. The lights in the corridors went out. 6 pm Brennan thought.

"You wanna go to the diner?" Booth asked her after a while. She nodded and got up, just as Jack opened his mouth.

"Yes." Booth said.

"We'll come with…ouch" he shut up because Angela had kicked his shin and flashed him a warning gaze.

"What?" Brennan asked turning around unaware of Angela's gaze at Jack.

"Nothing sweetie. Enjoy your meal." She said smiling while he was rubbing his shin.

* * *

After they had eaten Brennan much felt better. She nestled against the seat in the car enjoying the now orange sunshine warming her face while in between the shadow from the passing trees danced across her features. Suddenly she noticed that he was watching her and she turned her head around to see him smiling contentedly and like always, a smile on her own face rose just moments later.

"You've given her a name." He said knowing how she felt.

"Yes, I have." That was the definition of her job. She couldn't bring back the person but she could give it a name, an identity. "With you." She added not smiling anymore. Booth placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know that he was there for her, always. Booth turned right and parked the car in her building's parking lot. After killing the engine he opened the door and she did the same seconds later. She was already walking towards the door when he grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him. He leaned back on the car still holding her hand. The day's last beams of sunshine bathed them in red light, their darkened features illuminated by the gleaming sun.

"What are we going to do now" he asked, his eyes locked with hers. Slowly a smile rose on her face.

"Didn't you scold me last week for never honouring my overtime?" She said, the smile growing broader all the time from the dumbfounded look on his face, then, slowly a smirk appeared on his handsome features.

"Of course, I did say that."

"So where are we gonna go to?" She asked taking a step forward.

"Just let me decide that." He said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Brennan took a last step towards him and her lips touched his.

* * *

She sensed a moderate breeze brushing over her; it was an appreciated chill in this heat. The rush of the waves and the rustling sound of the leaves from the palm trees were calming so she let her eyes close. The shade from the trees was casting some shadow over her. Then suddenly something touched her belly, she opened her eyes, seeing him standing over her, water dripping from his tanned body.

"Good Morning starlight, the world says Hello." He said smiling while pushing her legs softly away to sit down. She tilted forward in the canvas chair and looked in his dark brown eyes. For a long time they didn't speak, they just sat watching each other. Then slowly he leaned forward, placing both his hands upon each of her shoulders, he kissed her on the forehead where he allowed himself to linger for a moment, she closed her eyes again, feeling the heat flowing through her body. After he had settled back a bit she opened her eyes, looking straight into the now lightened, chocolate-coloured eyes she adored so much.

"I love you Temperance. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on." He whispered.

"I'll never leave you Booth." She whispered placing her arms around his neck. He leaned over her again and their lips touched.

* * *

So that it was! I really hope you liked the story and will read the second too (when it's updated :D I'm still working on it but I make as fast as possible)


End file.
